Iseng
by LunarMetacore
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang berisi tentang percakapan iseng para tokoh KH yang sedang mengisi waktu senggangnya. Jelas pula waktu senggang ini sebenarnya tak pernah ada didalam kenyataan. Dah ah, summary fail... silahkan dibaca! XD


**Ini adalah percakapan tak jelas yang mungkin tak ada di catatan sesungguhnya. Ini adalah sebuah percakapan aneh yang mungkin akan membuat semuanya **

**merasa aneh dan berpikir. Ugh, Wakakakak! Silahkan dibaca deh! *Author lagi males buat pembuka**

* * *

**_Iseng_**

**Warning**: Mengandung semacam Typo dan juga beberapa gombalan aneh nan garing yang siap disantap

**Disclaimer**: **KH** bukan punya saya

* * *

**Sora dan Kairi**

Sora: Wah sedang apa nih mandangin langit? *Maen colek rambutnya Kairi  
Kairi: Ohh, nggak kok... aku hanya sedikit bingung...

Sora: Bingung kenapa?  
Kairi: Mengapa lautan berada dibawah langit ya?  
Sora: *Melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada Kairi sebagai penghangat tubuh  
Kairi: Loh? Nanti kau...  
Sora: Sudahlah... sudah tugas langit untuk melindungi lautan yang berada dibawahnya *Senyum

Kairi: *Blushing

* * *

**Sora dan Riku**

Sora: Wah, langitnya biru!  
Riku: Memang langit itu warnanya biru, kan?  
Sora: Kau salah... langit tak selalu berwarna biru...

Riku: huh?

Sora: "Sora" yang kau kenal tak berwarna biru, kan? *Menghunus Keyblade  
Riku: *Gulp

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine**

Namine: Roxas, aku membuat timbangan berat... mau coba?  
Roxas: Ok, ayo kita lihat *Naik timbangan  
Namine: Berapa?

Roxas: 56 Kg... coba kau yang naik Namine...  
Namine: *Naik timbangan...  
Roxas: Pfft!

Namine: Tidaaaaaaak, Roxas akan kubunuh kau! *Timbangan menunjukkan jarum yang berhenti pada angka 57 Kg

* * *

**Roxas, Axel, dan Xion**

Roxas: Yah, es krim-nya habis...  
Axel: Hoho ambil lagi nih... tinggal satu...  
Xion: Hei...  
Roxas: OK, Xion... kau mau tambah?  
Xion: Boleh, tapi kalian...  
Axel: Ah, segar sekali... siang-siang kayak gini...  
Xion: Hei! Kalian kan puasa! Kok masih aja makan es krim sih...  
Axel dan Roxas: Astaghfirullah, kami lupa *Berkata dengan wajah polos tak lupa pula es krim yang masih mereka masukkan kedalam mulut

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine part 2**

Namine: Roxas, coba kau tusukkan dibelakang sana...  
Roxas: Baiklah, aku memang tak tahu caranya, tapi akan kucoba...  
Namine: Akh! Pelan-pelan...

Roxas: Sabar... aku tahu waktunya sedikit...  
Namine: Akh! Kau ini... makanya hati-hati... sakit nih...  
Roxas: Nah, sudah masuk! Bagaimana? Kau puas, Namine?  
Namine: Tusuk konde-nya kurang miring ke kiri... tapi, ini sudah bagus, hehe...

* * *

**Aqua, Terra, dan Ventus**

Ventus: Hari ini kita makan apa?  
Aqua: *Bad mood

Ventus: Aqua?  
Aqua: Makan aja tuh "Tanah"!  
Ventus: Emang Terra bisa dimakan?  
Terra: Eh! *Gulp

* * *

**Xemnas dan Saix**

Xemnas: Saix, laporkan padaku!

Saix: Baiklah, kostum siap, mic juga sudah disiapkan sebanyak 12 buah, lalu sound system...  
Xemnas: Hah? Itu laporan apa?

Saix: Anda menyuruh saya untuk melaporkan laporan saya tentang rencana pembuatan boyband kemarin kan?

Xemnas: ... *Boyband?

* * *

**Roxas, Xion, dan Demyx**

Roxas: Xion, kau tak puasa?  
Xion: Iya...  
Roxas: Kenapa?

Xion: Aku lagi dapet...  
Roxas: Oh... *Tak mengerti

Demyx: Yey, aku dapet! *Lari-lari ga jelas di sepanjang koridor  
Roxas: Berarti Demyx tidak puasa juga...  
Xion: Bukan begitu maksudnya!

* * *

**Riku dan Xion**

Riku: Siapa kau?  
Xion: I'm Spiderman! *Berpose ga jelas  
Riku: Terlalu banyak nonton tipi ya...

* * *

**Kairi dan Namine**  
Kairi: You are my Nobody?  
Namine: Yes, I am... Nobody... Nobody but you! *Nyanyi ga jelas  
Kairi: Umm, I wonder about that part of mine...

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Part 3**  
Roxas: Namine, gambarin dong...  
Namine: Boleh... mau gambar apa?  
Roxas: Hatiku...  
Namine: Uhm, hehe... *Senyum-senyum sendiri

* * *

**Sora dan Kairi Part 2**  
Sora: Wah, buah bintang ini namanya Paopu kan ya?  
Kairi: Bukan... itu namanya Belimbing...  
Sora: Bah!

* * *

**Roxas dan Namine Part 4**

Namine: Dah selesai... Roxas ayo jangan terlalu lama didalam...  
Roxas: Sabar... bentar juga keluar lagi...  
Namine: Baiklah... aku tunggu...  
Roxas: Oh, sial... ada tokek!  
Namine: Sudah kubilang WC itu banyak tokeknya...

* * *

_**-End-**_

* * *

**Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa endingnya jadi ama tokek gitu sih!. Oh, ya sudahlah tak apa yang penting asal cerita iseng ini tersampaikan dan dapat menghibur kalian aku takkan merasa dirugikan wakakakak. Feel enjoy to read, karena membaca adalah satu-satunya hal yang manusia akan lakukan untuk meletakkan tempatnya di dunia ini.**


End file.
